


Strange New Worlds

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9033179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alex remembers not liking kissing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/gifts).



Alex remembers kissing, remembers thinking it was all tongue and wet and kind of gross, like some weird alien tentacle crawling into her mouth. She's prepared for gross, even jumps at the mixed flavor of old coffee and the tang of Maggie's just finished beer. Instead of the thick, uncomfortable intrusion she's fearing, Maggie's lips ghost against hers, opening with a sweet grace that shivers through Alex. Her own tongue darts between them, curious, meeting the same welcoming brush.

Warm in her arms, Alex feels as though she's stepping foot on a new planet and discovering that she's finally home.


End file.
